


Морзянка

by Malahit, Wincent_Cester



Series: Внеконкурс [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Gen, таймлайн между 7 и 8 сезонами
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malahit/pseuds/Malahit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2014.<br/>Бета - Rhaina</p>
    </blockquote>





	Морзянка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2014.  
> Бета - Rhaina

В опустевшем помещении «Сукрокорп» стены и мебель забрызганы черной жижей, и это единственное, что напоминает о случившемся. Сэм пытается успокоить срывающееся дыхание, отогнать панику. Демоны лгут. И Кроули солгал. Дина и Каса наверняка просто зашвырнуло куда-то. Нужно лишь позвать, помолиться, Кас услышит, а значит, услышит и Дин. Ведь Кас — все еще ангел, а ангелы слышат обращенные к ним молитвы.

Сэм зовет. «Дин» звенит в голове — первое, резкое, рубленое, как точка. «Дин? Дин!» «Кас» мягче, протяжнее. Сэм зовет. Три точки, три тире, три точки.

— Эй, Кас. Ты ведь меня слышишь, да?

***

На улице нет ни демонов, ни левиафанов. Сэм подходит к Импале, снимает куртку и старательно стряхивает ею осколки с капота. Ключи в замке, и машина послушно заводится с первого раза. Никто не пытается его остановить.

Сэм ловит себя на том, что выстукивает в такт мыслям по рулю — три раза быстро, три медленно, три быстро.

— Эй, Кас, передай Дину, что я позабочусь о Детке. Пусть не психует — будет как новенькая.

***

На парковке ближайшего мотеля Сэм чинит Импалу сам: знает, что если доверит кому-то, Дин выест ему мозг чайной ложкой. Благо повреждения несерьезные: подвеска да царапины на капоте и бампере – вполне ему по силам. Только для замены разбитого стекла в двери приходится обращаться в мастерскую.

Сэм стоит у ремонтников над душой, следя за каждым движением, а потом отгоняет их прочь и наводит лоск собственноручно.  
— Эй, Кас, передай Дину, что его Детка в порядке. Без чужих рук, правда, не обошлось, но об этом ты ему не рассказывай, ладно?

***

На заправке в очередном тихом городке, ожидая отошедшего на пару минут кассира, Сэм перебирает телефоны в бардачке, листает списки контактов. Так много, но звонить больше некому: те, кто не мертвы, сами с удовольствием пустят Сэму пулю в лоб при первой же встрече, а кто не станет — не скажет ничего нового.

Сэм методично отключает телефон за телефоном.

— Эй, Кас, передай Дину, что нам пора менять номера. И заводить новых знакомых.

***

На дороге во многих днях и милях от «Сукрокорп» Сэм сбивает собаку. Он выходит из машины, смотрит на скулящего пса и как будто спотыкается. Словно его разом нагоняют все оставленные за спиной мили и то, что он отказывается осознавать.

Сэм подхватывает животное и везет его в ближайшую ветклинику.

— Эй, Кас, мне бы сейчас пригодилось твое целительство. Но придется везти этого пса к врачам. Только Дину не говори — он убьет меня за собаку в машине.

****

В туалете ветклиники в Кермите подтекает кран. Кап. Сэм закручивает вентиль до упора, но вода все равно продолжает сочиться, капли звонко ударяются о фаянс. Кап-кап. Три раза быстро, три — медленно…

Сэм зажимает кран ладонью и смотрит в зеркало. У его отражения взвинченный вид, круги под глазами и загнанный взгляд.

— Эй, Кас… Ты ведь меня не слышишь, да?


End file.
